Yes Way Jose
Yes Way Jose (Formerly Fake Manabo, Real Name Jose Dukes) is an American professional wrestler, who wrestles for GTS Wrestling. He was originally a "fake" version of the real Manabo , parodying Fake Diesel and Fake Razor Ramon. He is a former 2 time Hardcore Champion, former Loser Belt Loser and 1 half of the Formber tag team champions with Manabo as part of The Manabros. After GTS moved to a warehouse, Fake Manabo changed his gimmick to Yes Way Jose, a parody of WWE NXT Competitor, No Way Jose. He plays Fruit Von Loop in BFCW History Fake Manabo debuted after a Tag Title match between Kleetus Bailey and Bruiser Bonifer and The Whacky-Womp Express, when The Whompis beat Lance Scaper for the GTS Hardcore Championship, Fake Manabo debuted and won the title from Whompis, only to lose it to Lance seconds later. At the GTS Regal Rumble, Fake Manabo entered at number 8, he soon came face-to-face with the real Manabo, while people thought the two would fight, they instead became fast friends and formed The Manabros. Fake Manabo lasted 4 minutes in the Regal Rumble and eliminated no one before he was eliminated by Jay Evans. Over the next couple weeks, Fake Manabo would assist Manabo (Who, at the time, was the GTS Champion) in his title matches by switching places with him mid-match and costing his opponents the win. During Manabo's GTS Title match against Jimmy Controversy (Who, at the time, was the Loser Belt Loser), Fake Manabo tried to switch places with Manabo, but it didn't work, as Jimmy pinned Fake Manabo, making Fake Manabo the new Loser Belt Loser. Fake Manabo competed in a Hardcore Scramble for the GTS Hardcore Championship, during the match, he pinned the current champion, Oliver Clothesoff, becoming a 2 time Hardcore Champion, and making Oliver the new Loser Belt Loser, later in the match, Fake Manabo lost the Hardcore Title to Jay Evans. At Grimamania, The Manabros challenged for the GTS Tag Team Titles in a 3 way tag match against the defending champions, Chaos Conspiracy (Joe Wolf and Bruiser Bonifer) and the team of The Lunatic Ginge and Ace Marxman, the Manabros won the match when Fake Manabo pinned Bonifer, becoming the new Tag Champions. After GTS moved to a warehouse, Fake Manabo turned face and became 'Yes Way Jose'(parody of 'No Way Jose'), answering an open challenge by Dalton Hawkins, defeating Dalton. In wrestling * Finishing Moves ** As Fake Manabo *** Samoan drop, sometimes preceded by a pop-up *** Samoan Wrecking Ball (Running hip attack to an opponent seated in the corner) ** As Yes Way Jose *** Swinging Music (Delayed Swinging Neckbreaker with theatrics) * Signature Moves ** Death By Headbutt ** Running front drop, knocking the opponent into the turnbuckles * With Manabo ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** Twin Magic (Simultaneously Switching Places on a Distracted Referee, Often Followed by a Small Package)-Parodied from the Bella Twins *** Double Samoan Wrecking Ball (Running Hip Attack to an Opponent Seated in the Corner) ** Double-Team Signature Moves *** TBA * Nicknames ** "Fake Bush Bitch" Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Manabo ** GTS Hardcore Championship (2 times) ** GTS Loser Championship (2 times) Entrance Music Category:Male Characters Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists Category:GTS Hardcore Champions Category:Loser Belt Losers Category:Jobbers Category:Fat people Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:Pete Corvus Show Category:Non assholes Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:GTS Show